


Bucky Barnes Just Wanted a Bath

by marry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Says Fuck All The Time, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marry/pseuds/marry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve thought everyone on the Stark Tower needed to become friends and get to know each other.<br/>Bucky caught himself thinking if he should put the Winter Soldier face on and pretend to be on one of his bad days.<br/>Steve seems to be able to smell his bullshit and gives him the Captain America’s face in return.<br/>The punk had balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Barnes Just Wanted a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm learning to write in english, SORRY FOR EVERYTHING BUT I LOVE THIS SHIP AND I WILL GO DOWN WITH IT.

Tony and Steve thought everyone on the Stark Tower needed to become friends and get to know each other.

Bucky caught himself thinking if he should put the Winter Soldier face on and pretend to be on one of his bad days.

Steve seems to be able to smell his bullshit and gives him the Captain America’s face in return.

The punk had balls.

So they all went to the paintball camp somewhere far from the city. He had met some of the Avengers, but were close only to Clint and Natasha. Sam and Steve were to him as one person, all smiles and love hearts flowing around them.

The three of them had talked about Bucky’s words. The chances that he killed his soulmate and didn’t even remember it were so big that they stopped talking about it.

Bucky hated meeting new people.

So when all the minors and affiliations with the Avengers appeared he said nothing. Made eye contact with anyone. Just stood on the back and tried to not look threatening.

\- All right minions! Welcome to the first Avenger’s Paintball war! – Tony fucking spoke from the top of a SUV.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

\- The teams are already divided by the color of the guns so no one can cheat with a better team. – Bucky had a blue gun. – Obviously Team Iron Man will be the winner, but we all appreciate that everyone showed up etecetera now let’s fucking start this Civil War.

Dramatic much, but then Natalia had a belt with paint balls and Clint had a customize bow. A tiny skinny brunette by Thor’s side had some kind of controller on her hand.

Bucky didn’t want to know what that did.

\- Tony, let’s not take things too far. – Steve had his Captain America’s voice. Sam seemed turn on by his side, hiding a smile. Bucky vomited a little in his mouth. – And we all know my team will win fair and square. – The little shit said.

Bucky sighed. He was going to have to use all his marksman experience or Steve wouldn’t shut up for a week complaining about Tony.

\- Yippee ki-yay, motherfucker! Game on. – Tony said.

Bucky didn’t understood that reference.

 

-

 

They were on the fith round already.

Bucky wasn’t having fun.

The paint is so oily he is having difficulties to run without slipping. Steve is shouting orders all over the place and Tony bought his suit. Thor’s girlfriend is using portals to make paint balls appear out of nothing and the blonde God just laughs and talks about his Great Jane. Natalia appears out of nothing on interns and lab workers to scare them. One guy shot himself because of that. Clint is laughing and his paint arrows hurt. Someone is making paint bombs and leaving them on hiding spots.

Bucky is tired.

So he is going to win.

He puts the Winter Soldier persona on and go kill one person at a time. He is patient. He is going to fucking win and have a hot shower with fucking bubbles and bath bombs from Lush because he deserves it.

He shot Jane and Thor first, they are too busy trying to fix the controller to see him. Then he shoots Sam (who is fucking flying and honestly this people don’t make sense) just because. The lab monkeys and IT people are the easiest by far.

He is looking for Tony when a brunette appears in the end of the hallway. He sees her setting a bomb on a door where he knows Steve is going to pass through in about five minutes (really, the guy shouts everything he is going to do).

Then she puts fucking glitter on the bomb.

Bucky is fucking tired.

When she turns to run she spots him and stops five feet from the bomb.

Her eyes are really blue.

Bucky shoots her stomach in a bright blue.

The pretty lips gasps.

_\- You shot me? I can’t believe you did that to me._

Bucky is still frozen when the girl throws a glitter bomb on him. An explosion of silver hits him in the right side of his face and he can see that she didn’t mean to hit him in the face. She looks so soft and vulnerable. He already feels like he doesn’t deserve her.

\- _I’m so glad I got to meet you_. – He manage to say. Her eyes widen and watch as her eyes widen and mouths what’s coming next. – _I’m so glad I didn’t hurt you._

His voice breaks and his gun hits the ground with a loud crack.

The girl takes two steps.

Bucky feels so weak.

She is crying and smiling when she takes his metal hand.

 _-_ I’m here now, soldier.

Something aligns insides Bucky.


End file.
